inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 108
The Legend of Liocott Island! (ライオコット の ！, Raiokotto-tou no Densetsu!) is episode 108 of the Inazuma Eleven anime. Summary After hearing about the legend of Liocott Island from Natsumi, and seeing the similarity between the two bracelets and the ones wore by the heaven and hell dwellers, Inazuma Japan goes back to practice. Later, they're visited by Fideo Ardena, who brought along Teres, Mark, Dylan, and Edgar. All of them come to express their wish for Italy and Japan's victory. They then decided to have a game with the five visitors and Touko join in to make twenty two players. Just when they start, thunder roars and clouds start rolling in when it was supposed to be sunny all day. Then the two bracelets, worn by Rika and Haruna started glowing, followed by a lightning strike, and a being with a strange outfit, Sein, appeared. Sein then hypnotized Rika to come with him, but Endou interfered. Annoyed, Sein shoots a ball straight to Endou, getting him out of his way. Then another one with a different outfit, Desuta, appeared to take Haruna, which Kidou interfered, but then got hurt by Desuta and Haruna got hypnotized as well. Later, Sein and Desuta have a conversation, in which some words indicate they're from heaven and hell. After that, both of them dissapeared, taking Rika and Haruna along. Then, everyone was shocked and remembered of what Natsumi told them before. Was the legend of Liocott Island true after all? Plot The episode starts with Natsumi, in Inazuma Japan's classroom, introducing the Legend of Liocott Island: In ancient times, Liocott Island was thought to be a place where heaven and hell intersected. The people of heaven and hell would fight in long wars for domination, but there was no resolution to the conflict. In order to come to a resolution, they adopted soccer as a means of determining superiority. The people from heaven won, and the demon king was sealed, ending the wars. After the demon lord was sealed, the people from heaven and hell were said to be living in Mount Magneto, a mountain in the center of Liocott Island. Natsumi finds a picture of a mural with the people of heaven and hell, zooms into what they had on their wrists, and finds them wearing the same bracelets that Rika and Otonashi were wearing: the keys to the legend. Inazuma Japan's members are surprised and a bit worried, but Rika remains positive, saying that she likes the bracelet, and if it is made by humans, there must be a way to take it off. This topic is then dismissed and set aside as Inazuma Japan heads outside for practice. During practice, everyone is working hard and training for the outcoming final matches. Touko and Rika, both wearing Inazuma Japan uniforms, want to also train and practice with the team. Megane stops them and tells them about their strict training menu for finals, but the girls do not listen, claiming that they are helping Endou to victory. Otonashi suggests that they talk to Coach Kudou, but Fuyuka tells them that Coach Kudou is out with Coach Hibiki. In the Liocott Hospital, Kudou and Hibiki sit in the waiting room. Hibiki grips and holds his heart, and Kudou talks to him about Hibiki's disease. Hibiki apologizes for not informing him earlier, and tells Coach Kudou not to tell Endou and the others, since it may give them extra worries. Kudou agrees. Meanwhile, Endou, Fubuki, and Gouenji train their goalkeeping and shooting skills, respectively, preparing for the finals tournament. While they practice, Natsumi leaves the bench, and Aki asks if she will return to her manager position. Natsumi simply says that she has things to do, and that she is a much busier person than she looks. Just as she leaves, Fideo Ardena stands by the practice area, and Endou invites him to come practice with Inazuma Japan. Fideo asks for the ball, and Endou kicks it to him. Fideo leaps upwards and kicks the ball towards the side, where Teres suddenly appears and receives it. Teres kicks the ball to the other side, and Mark appears, springing up to head the ball to Dylan. Dylan passes to Edgar, who uses Excalibur to shoot the ball to Endou. Endou stops the shoot using Ijigen the Hand Remastered, and he feels delighted that all the captains from Group A have come to visit and practice with them. Rika lights up and calls the group of boys "an army of hotties," and Megane responds by reminding Rika that they did not come for her. Edgar tells Inazuma Japan to extend Knights of Queen's voices over to the final tounament and congratulates them. Mark reminds Endou of the time when Mark, Dylan, Teres, and Fideo had a little game at Japan's practice area to see who could score first. Edgar also remembers that it was right before the party with Knights of Queen, and Endou came dressed informally. Teres sincerely apologizes to Endou about that game; he admits disregarding the goalkeeper and believing that Japan was not much of an opponent, but Inazuma Japan makes it to the finals anyway. Both Mark and Dylan tell Inazuma Japan to do their best in the finals for Unicorn, America's team, too. All of them are hoping for Italy's or Japan's victory. Then, they start a game, split into two teams with the addition of Touko, for a practice match. Rika uses a lottery system to split the teams, starting with the two goalkeepers, and a Red Team and White Team are formed. By the time the game starts, the skies are cloudy and gloomy. Just as the whistle blows, thunder strikes, and the kickoff is delayed. Then another bright, blue lightning strikes, which Otonashi thinks is strange, because the weather is forecasted to be sunny all day. Regardless, Someoka starts and kicks the ball to initiate the game. Soon after, the whole match ceases when blue, bright bolts of lightning strike the field, and everyone freezes at once. Rika's and Otonashi's bracelets start to glow, and the legend is suspected. Suddenly, another blue lightning bolt strikes the light next to the field, sending a strong gust of wind across the practice area, and Sein appears on top of Endou's goal with a soccer ball. As the two teams stare at the strange angel-like player, Sein nimbly kicks the ball upward, then spins and shoots it across the field, sending both teams backward and dust flying everywhere. When the dust clears, Rika looks up and sees Sein looming over her. Sein says that he has come to retrieve her and puts Rika in a trance. When Endou witnesses what Sein is doing to Rika, he tries to stop him, but Sein kicks a ball right into his stomach, pushing him back. Sein takes an unconscious Rika in his arms as he prepares to leave. Then, Otonashi shrieks in fright as a devilish soccer player, Desuta, stands over her. Sein kicks a ball at him, but Desuta catches it nimbly. The angel and the devil begins to argue about who will win, those from heaven or those from hell, much to Inazuma Japan's surprise. Desuta ignores Sein and grabs Haruna by the shoulder forcefully, with Kidou scrambling to his feet to save his sister. Instantly, Desuta kicks a ball into Kidou and sends him flying backward. By the time Kidou can react again, Desuta already has Otonashi, limp and unconscious, in his arms. One last blue flash of lightning hits the field, and both Sein and Desuta are gone, having taken Rika and Otonashi. The team recollects their thoughts and strategizes a plan to save the girls. Based on the legend of Liocott Island, they all ascend Mount Magneto, where they meet the two men who gave Rika and Touko the bracelets. The Red Team keeps going up to Heaven's Garden, while the White Team descends to Demon's Gate. Debuts *'Sein' *'Desuta' Hissatsu used * * Proverb Jirou Human bonds are even stronger than angels and devils! Navigation